La Mujer del Dios del Fuego
by The Oil Siren
Summary: [Loki/Sigyn. AU] Todas las niñas, cuando sangraban por primera vez, eran seleccionadas y repartidas como candidatas para ser novias de los diversos dioses del panteón. En Asgard no había mujeres y de alguna manera tenían que buscar algo de compañía y placer en otros reinos. De los ocho restantes, tan sólo uno les ofrecía criaturas bellas y compatibles para procrear: Midgard.
1. La Desaventura de Sigyn

¡Bueno, aquí os traigo una nueva aventura que no sé muy bien como acabará!

Había estado pensando en esta historia desde hace ya un tiempo, y me apetecía darla una oportunidad, para ver que opinabais y que os parecía.

Este capítulo es especialmente largo, los siguientes serán más cortos e irán acompañados por un breve listado con las definiciones de profesiones o ceremonias que ayuden a entender mejor la historia.

**Agradecimientos:** Bueno, quiero mencionar a LaFiDelMon que me ayudó a acabar de perfilar el argumento -era un caos en mi cabeza- y animarme a publicar una nueva historia. ¡Muchas gracias!

¡Así pues, sin más dilación, os dejo con este extraño proyecto!

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** La Desaventura de Sigyn

Desde que era muy pequeña, Sigyn miraba al cielo y se preguntaba si los dioses eran malvados por naturaleza. Si estaban obligados a hacerlos sufrir con cosechas que se arruinaban, con enfermedades que exterminaban familias, o si eran conscientes de las lágrimas que causaban en esas pequeñas criaturas que habitaban Midgard.

¿Cómo eran los dioses? Criaturas frías, enormes –padre decían que eran hijos de gigantes y titanes–. Todos ellos bendecidos con infinita sabiduría y belleza, que podrían ofuscar a lluvias de estrellas.

Todos se preguntaban como eran. Muchas historias se contaban sobre ellos. De Freyja –la única diosa original del panteón– se decía que tal era su belleza, que dejaba a los hombres ciegos y en un estado de sed constante, que ni las aguas puras del río podían saciar. De Odín se decía que se arrancó su propio ojo y lo ofreció por la sabiduría infinita. Aún y así, ese gran sacrificio le permitió ser Dios entre los dioses. El gran señor de Asgard, reino eterno, donde nada ni nadie muere.

Sigyn se preguntaba muchas cosas. Y si era lo bastante afortunada, encontraría sus respuestas muy pronto. Cuando llegaban las flores y el calor, llegaban las bodas. Si estaba en lo cierto, a este año les tocaba casarse a Baldr, Vidar y a Thor. Al acordarse de ese último sintió un escalofrío. Aún no lo entendía.

Todas las niñas, cuando sangraban por primera vez, eran seleccionadas y repartidas como candidatas para ser novias de los diversos dioses del panteón. En Asgard no había mujeres. De las entrañas de los gigantes tan sólo habían nacido hombres, a excepción de Freyja. La diosa dorada se negó a ser esposa de todos ellos, y para ser fiel a su palabra, los desafió a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No perdió ni una sola vez.

Así pues, de alguna manera tendrían que buscar algo de compañía y placer en otros reinos. De los ocho restantes, tan sólo uno les ofrecía criaturas bellas y compatibles para procrear: Midgard.

Las humanas podían llevar a sus vástagos en sus vientres sin problemas. Pero sus vidas eran finitas. Es por eso que cuando estas alcanzaban una edad infértil, se las devolvía a su mundo y trabajan como alcahuetas. Su cometido era instruir hasta su muerte a las nuevas novias de aquel que había sido su marido.

Casi todos los dioses se casaban y tenían descendencia, y una vez la mujer era inservible, se la devolvía. En Midgard tendrían privilegios de reina, pero les sería imposible ver a sus hijos. Aunque había excepciones, como en todo. Odín, años atrás tomó como esposa a Frigga, y la mujer aún vivía junto al rey. Incluso, El Sabio la convirtió en la diosa del matrimonio, dotándola del nombre de La Madre. Y… Y luego estaba el caso de Loki. Pero eso no se podía comparar con nadie. Se decía que este mataba a sus mujeres. Que cuando se cansaba de ellas, les quitaba la vida. Según lo que le explicó su hermana Snotra, Odín le había prohibido contraer matrimonio después de tal salvajismo.

De un codazo, Sigyn salió de sus pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor para ver que las puertas del mausoleo aún no se habían abierto. Las hilanderas estarían aún cosiendo los mantos. Se acarició las costillas del lado izquierdo, adolorida después del duro golpe. Quiso rechistar, pero cuando vio a la alcahueta Sif, sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la lengua.

Cada dios tenía sus preferencias. Por ejemplo, las novias de Baldr eran todas rubias y con caras dulces. Les echó un vistazo rápido y supo que esa mata de cabello espeso y negro nunca le hubiera permitido postularse como candidata para el dios de la Luz. Y… por algún motivo ella acabo siendo novia de Thor. Todas las novias de Thor eran guerreras, mujeres duras que luchaban incluso mejor que los hombres… Las novias de Thor eran guerreras, y luego estaba ella dando la nota. Lo más peligroso que había hecho en su vida fue bañarse en el rio cuando el frío calaba la ropa.

–Estate atenta– le ordenó Sif mientras le tocaba la barbilla con un dedo. Recordó que quería que todas las novias que ayudaba tuvieran un aire de poder e independencia–. Queda muy poco.

Sigyn dudaba a horrores que ella fuera escogida como su mujer. Pero aún y así, acató ordenes rauda y fijó sus ojos en las puertas de madera del santuario. Podía oler los nervios y la excitación –también el miedo– en el aire.

–¡Qué entren las novias de Baldr!– exclamó una voz de mujer desde el interior.

Ella ojeó a las muchachas rubias y como algunas les temblaban las rodillas debajo de los vestidos claros. Las puertas con grabados de un árbol majestuoso –Yggdrasil– se abrieron. Sigyn no pudo distinguir apenas ninguna forma. Las luces de las velas no eran suficientes para alumbrar aquel templo que parecía una caverna.

La oscuridad engulló a las niñas y las puertas se cerraron de nuevo. El silencio tomó presencia y las muchachas se miraron entre ellas. Sigyn se cruzó de brazos y esperó. En el estomago sentía un ardor, un nerviosismo que le quemaba las entrañas. No había considerado aún la posibilidad de ser seleccionada. Una cosa estaba clara: tendría que dejar a su familia. Le daba pena el hecho de tener que dejar a su padre y sus hermanas. Quería ver al hijo de Var, que estaba a punto de nacer. No quería tener que ir a Asgard. Pero ella se auto-convenció de que tal cosa no pasaría.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y las novias de Thor y de Vidar se pelearon para ver cual de las novias de la Luz llevaría el manto de Baldr. Las muchachas empezaron a murmullar cuando vieron que ninguna de ellas lo llevaba. Baldr las había rechazado a todas y ahora tendría que esperar.

Sif notó como las chicas empezaban a dudar y a ponerse nerviosas. Dio un par de palmadas y todas se irguieron. Cuando una de las hilanderas pidió que la novias de Thor entraran, la mujer las condujo hacia dentro del templo.

Era muy pequeño y las tres viejas estaban aún sentadas en sus tronos de madera carcomida. Una de ellas –todas igual de viejas y jorobadas– se levantó y las condujo hasta el altar del Tronador. Las hilanderas –también conocidas como Nornas– eran la máxima autoridad en el pueblo. Las mujeres fueron enviadas por los dioses para guiar a los mortales, enseñarles sobre la vida y su destino.

Skuld, que era la que se siempre se encargaba de las selecciones, llevaba el manto arrastrando. Era de un color azul, oscuro y elegante, con un gran bordado de un martillo, formado por nudos de oro. Era precioso.

A la señal de Sif, todas se arrodillaron frente a la estatua. Sigyn no estaba muy segura de si las hilanderas eran diosas o no. No podía ser, al menos no serían hijas de los gigantes. Las tres eran mujeres, y desde que ella tenía uso de razón ya eran viejas. No habían envejecido ni un poco –aunque eso era, cuanto mínimo, imposible–. Quizás, por su gran sabiduría les habían otorgado el poder de la inmortalidad. No estaba segura. Nadie lo sabía al cien por cien.

La vieja se paseaba tras ellas, con el manto entre sus brazos, para hacer la voluntad del dios del Trueno. Sigyn seguía pensando. Esta vez en aquel que podría ser su marido. Estaba segura de que poco se parecía al engendro de piedra que presidía el nicho en la pared. Con una mano más parecida a muñón sujeta Mjolnir, el arma más temida en los Nueve Reinos. Se decía que…

Sintió algo pesado sobre sus hombros, un tanto frío. El hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió y se giró un poco. Skuld había colocado el manto sobre sus espaldas. Sigyn abrió la boca, para hacerle saber de que se había equivocado, pero la vieja dijo, severa:

–Sigyn, hija de Iwaldi, el Tronador te acoge bajo su protección como su esposa. Podéis iros.

Nadie se movió durante unos segundos. Nadie se esperaba… eso. Entonces Sif intervino, ordenándoles que se levantaran y salieran del santuario. Al ver que Sigyn aún no se movía, la cogió del brazo y la hizo levantarse. En ningún momento permitió que se le cayera el manto.

Escuchaba las habladurías del pueblo cuando la vieron caminar con el manto del dios del Trueno. Su padre y hermanas la esperan en la puerta de la choza en la que vivía. Sus hermanas saltaron y gritaron de alegría cuando la vieron. Pero… La sonrisa de su padre era triste y muy pequeña. Él era consciente del futuro de su hija y de lo duro que podría ser.

Sus hermanas la abrazaron y la besaron, pero ella estaba aún sin habla. El hombre les pidió a sus hijas un momento a solas con Sigyn.

Lo primero que hizo fue darle un beso en la frente. Sintió como su barba le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Ella aún parecía perdida y preocupada. Iwaldi cogió sus manos, acariciándolas con las suyas, duras y callosas después de años trabajando como artesano.

–En momentos como este, mi niña… Tan sólo podemos apoyarnos en la fuerza que creemos tener– hablaba con un tono muy suave–. No podemos eludir nuestro destino. Hay plantarle cara y seguir adelante…– acarició su cabello, con dulzura. Le apenaba que su hija tuviera que dejar su lado, pero también sabía que mientras ella estuviera en Asgard, nada malo podría pasarle. Ninguna enfermedad podría arrebatarle ni un minuto de una vida larga y prospera. Era mucho más de lo que él podía prometer– Aunque tengas miedo, piensa que… Que es una batalla personal que tienes que ganar. Con lo cabezona que eres te será fácil– intentó bromear.

–…– después de un largo silencio, dijo– ¿Y si no nos volvemos a ver?– su voz ni siquiera llegaba a un susurro.

Iwaldi suspiró. Era lo más probable. Tomó la cara de su hija entre sus manos. Sigyn alzó sus ojos claros, ya vidriosos de lágrimas: –Entonces recuerda lo mucho que te quiere tu padre y lo orgulloso que siempre estará de ti.

Ella rompió a llorar y le abrazó, como si fuera la última esperanza a la que aferrarse. La niña dijo una y otra vez cuanto le quería. Él se mantuvo fuerte ya que sintió que le estaban arrancando una parte vital de su ser. La echaría en falta cada día hasta que volviera, si es que podría presenciar tal momento.

–Tú lo que tienes que hacer es estar tranquila– le dijo Var, ayudándola a peinarse. Sigyn hacía muecas de dolor mientras su hermana mayor le deshacía los enredos del cabello–. Si te ha escogido seguramente pasarás la prueba. Todas lo hacen.

La más joven se acarició las sienes, como si eso pudiera calmar el dolor. Se cruzó de piernas dentro de la tinaja llena de agua. Había que estar bien limpia. Quizás, dentro de poco, tendría que… invitar a su marido a hacerla completamente suya. Rechazó pensar en eso. No quería más presión.

–Me puse a llorar, Var– susurró ella–. Y Sif siempre decía que le gustaban las mujeres fuerte y decididas. A lo mejor ya no le gusto…– no quería morir en la ceremonia de ofrenda. Eso tan sólo había pasado un par de veces, en que las muchachas había llegado a la orilla días después como muñecas sin vida y amoratadas.

–El Tronador es un guerrero, y los guerreros se distinguen por su palabra noble. Deberías estar preocupada si tu marido fuera Loki. Entonces tendrías un buen motivo para ello– otro jalón de pelo. Sigyn jadeó, adolorida–. Tienes el pelo de padre. Ya casi estoy, no te muevas más.

–¿Crees que todo saldrá bien, entonces?

–Estoy segura– afirmó. Ella confiaba en su hermana. Var era sabia a su manera. Mucho más que Sigyn. Al cabo de un par de minutos, añadió:– Fuera. Vamos a vestirte.

No dudó ni un segundo y se levantó. Var cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una fina tela de lino para que se secara.

–Aún estoy confundida, no me lo esperaba– murmuró al sentarse en el camastro. Var se sentó con dificultad detrás de ella y empezó a trenzarle el pelo–. Bueno, no se lo esperaba nadie.

–¿Quién sabe? Puede que le gusten las mujeres afables también.

–Entonces ha hecho mal en escogerme.

Var se rió y asintió: –Podrías ser más dulce, eso es cierto. El que me da pena es…

Sigyn sabía lo que venía a continuación.

–…Teórico. Me han dicho que se llevó una gran desilusión.

–Entre nosotros no ha habido nunca nada. Nada en absoluto.

–¿No te gusta ni un pelo?

–Lo mismo que me puede gustar cualquier otro hombre. No hay… –no sabía explicarlo– No sé, lo que debería sentir, no lo siento. No me pongo nerviosa, ni me muero de ganas de verlo. Tampoco tiemblo cuando me toca ni le busco cuando no está cerca.

–¿Piensas que con el Tronador la cosa cambiará?– preguntó Var, sorprendida por la ingenuidad de su hermana.

Sigyn frunció los labios y se encogió de hombros. Algo parecido a un 'quizás' se escapó de su boca.

Var se compadeció de ella. Tendría que aprender a base de golpes.

El hombre religioso ya estaba cantando los votos del matrimonio cuando ella se quiso dar cuenta. Nada podía parar esa locura.

La ceremonia era muy íntima, no era un espectáculo, era una comunión con su dios, que podía, o no, salir bien.

Se despidió de todos y cada uno de ellos. Su hermanas le pusieron flores en el pelo. Nanna, la más pequeña de todas le dio un beso en la mejilla entre lágrimas. Padre le había hecho entender que no se verían en una larga temporada, y bien sabían los dioses que para Nanna, su hermana era como una madre.

En cuanto tuvo que abrazar a Var, le acarició el vientre hinchado y le deseó buena suerte y salud para su hijo, que nacería en breves. Sus otras tres hermanas –Snotra, Syn y Lofyn– parecían aún en shock. Sigyn les dedicó palabras amables y caricias, apenada por dejarlas. Sería duro. Muy duro. Les lanzó un beso y siguió a su padre hasta la barcaza, decorada con más flores y estandartes de su familia y de su pueblo.

La ayudo a subir. La muchacha se arrodilló con cuidado de que el manto no se mojara. Iwaldi se apoyó en la barcaza, el agua le cubría hasta las rodillas. Se acarició una de las mejillas tiernas y pálidas. Más sabía él de lo que se tendría que enfrentar en Asgard de lo que ella pensaba. Rezaría por ella cada día al dios del Trueno para que cuidara de ella.

–Algo bueno sacarás de todo esto. Encontrarás almas cándidas que cuidarán de ti. Cuando estés triste, piensa en nosotros y envíanos una señal– pareció querer añadir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Carraspeó, intentando no perder la compostura–. Fuerza, mi niña, demuéstrales que no eres menos que nadie– la besó por última vez–. Te quiero, Sigyn, nos vemos pronto.

–Te quiero, papá– dijo con una voz aniñada. El hombre empujó la barca hasta que la corriente empezó a arrastrarla mar adentro.

Sus esperanzas se quedaron en la orilla, entre el corazón de su padre y las lágrimas de sus hermanas.

Ya no podía verlos. La neblina que cubría el cielo era espesa y grisácea. El cántico nupcial había muerto y ya no podía ser escuchado. Había roto cualquier conexión con aquella que fue su vida.

Llovería. Pero lloverían rayos. Lo sabían bien. Cada dios les ponía a prueba a su manera. Por ejemplo, cuando Loki, embustero profesional, escogía a sus esposas, las hacía andar hacia las llamas. Los dioses quería ver como sus novias confiaban ciegamente en ellos. A Thor le gustaba recogerlas en el mar, a través de una cortina de rayos. Cualquier posibilidad de escapar suponía la muerte inmediata.

Las piernas se le entumecieron hace ya un buen rato, pero su posición de obvia sumisión hacia su dios no cambió ni un poco. El manto no podía caer de sus hombros, no quería que el Tronador pensara que rechazaba su, oh, generosa oferta. No pensaba que por el hecho de ser dioses tenían en derecho de hacer lo que quisieran, pero como todas, calló. No habría oportunidad para equivocarse, ni para vivir estúpidas aventuras. Viviría lo que ellos querrían. Sería una muñeca en su escenario.

Sigyn jugueteó con la tela de su vestido blanco. Tenía que mostrar de alguna manera que nadie la había tocado aún, eso era muy importante. Las mujeres que no resistían las tentaciones de la carne se quedaría en Midgard, a expensas de lo que ellos, los dioses, quisieran enviarles. Las falanges de sus dedos se movían demasiado rápido. Temblaba como una hoja que viajaba a través del viento.

De golpe, rompiendo el cielo, un rayo poderoso cayó en el mar. Las chispas saltaron, sin llegar a tocarla. Parecían ramas raquíticas y brillantes. Dio un pequeño salto y la barquita casi volcó por completo. Entendió entonces que tendría que tranquilizarse.

Otro rayo cayó a su espalda, con más fuerza, sacudiendo la barca. Sigyn se aferró a los lados de madera de ésta, y rezó con todas sus fuerzas por un poco de misericordia. De ese mismo rallo nacieron dos más. De esos dos nuevo, cuatro. Y así sucesivamente hasta que cerraron el círculo, atrapándola dentro. No había manera de escapar, pues el agua estaba cubierta aún de chispas que al mínimo contacto con su piel la matarían en cuestión de segundos.

Casi se cayó de espaldas cuando la barca se vio arrastrada hacia el núcleo del circulo, donde había caído en primer rayo. Casi parecía como si alguien la estuviera empujando, incluso se giró para asegurarse de que estaba equivocada. Tragó algo de saliva pastosa y recordó las palabras de su padre. _No podemos eludir nuestro destino. Hay plantarle cara y seguir adelante._

Alzó la barbilla y presionó los labios, para que ningún grito ni llanto pudiera ser emitido. Se dejó llevar por la corriente. Los rayos chisporroteaban, pero ni se movía ni empequeñecían el círculo.

La barca se varó por arte de magia, sin nada que la anclara o que la sujetara. Tan sólo escuchaba su propia respiración y miró hacia el cielo. De este provino una voz grave y poderosa: Thor.

–¡Abrid el Bifrost!

Tembló de pies a cabeza y lo último que vio fue como una luz se abría entre las nubes. Cuando el rayo de luz multicolor la alcanzó, sintió como si alguien le estuviera lavando la cara con agua tibia.

Después de eso, un destello de luz, oscuridad y luego…

Silencio.

* * *

**Continuará en el siguiente capítulo.**

Me encantaría que dejarais vuestros comentarios para ver que pensais de esta nueva historia.

¡De todas maneras, muchas gracias por entrar y leerme!


	2. Asgard

Estas semanas han sido un poco caóticas y necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar en la trama que podría desarrollar con esta historia, pero una vez encaminada, y esperando que los estudios me dejen, ¡subiré un capítulo cada una o dos semanas!

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a **LaFidelMon**, **susan-black7**, **Himmelstrasse**, **Stefania Bloom**, **Hachi06** y **anette** por comentar y dejar vuestras impresiones.

Y como último punto, aquí os dejo la imagen de la portada de este fic -dibujada por mi-:

**http**

**:/**

**es.**

**tinypic.**

**com/view.**

**php?pic=20065ci&s=**

**5#.UmfsMGiZm2w**

¡Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo¡

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Asgard

La barcaza despareció con una luz breve, pero muy intensa, capaz de quemar las retinas de los mortales. La luz de los dioses, el camino del Bifrost hacia Asgard. La luz incluso llegó a la costa, y esto les indicó a la familia de Sigyn que, por lo menos, la muchacha había sido aceptada por el Dios del Trueno. Ahora sólo podían esperar desde lejos a una posible oportunidad de verla otra vez.

Sintió un vacío en el estomago. Una nausea nerviosa en el garganta y vio rayos de colores y sombras. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la gravedad, más pesada que la de Midgard, la hizo caer de rodillas. El manto se mantuvo inmóvil, arrapado al vestido empapado que llevaba debajo. La visión se esclareció poco a poco. Parecía estar en el interior de una cúpula dorada. Aún se sentía mareada, y muy débil, a decir verdad. No entendía que la presión atmosférica de Asgard era bastante más pesada. Tanto que, como a todas las novias que llegaban al reino de los dioses, de su nariz cayeron gotas calientes de sangre hacia sus labios. Era una serie de pruebas que tenían que superar. Así se mostraban merecedoras de ser las madres de semidioses.

Con un leve suspiro y una mano temblorosa, se limpió la sangre, que había manchado ya la tela del vestido. Miró la sangre y sintió que la bienvenida ya la preparaba para un vida que sería de lo más dura.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al nuevo ambiente y a que la sangre se resecara en sus cavidades nasales.

–Álzate– ordenó una voz tras su espalda. Todos los músculos se volvieron rígidos, transformándola en una máquina mal engrasada.

¿Sería Thor? No se atrevió a girarse para avistar al cuerpo que contenía dicha voz. Notó un escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Poco a poco dejó de sangrar.

Escuchó los pasos calmados cada vez más cerca y finalmente vio como un hombre, alto. Muy alto. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada, al igual que sus ojos. Sigyn se lamió los labios y esperó. No supo muy bien a que, pero esperó.

El dios habló de nuevo.

–Soy Heimdall, Guardián de Asgard. Bienvenida– su voz era calmada y grave.

Sigyn tembló de pies a cabeza. Allí estaba. Un dios, como si fuera un hombre, respirando el mismo aire que ella. Qué maravilla. Su boca se abrió pero no encontró palabras que pudiera expresar lo estupefacta que estaba sin parecer rematadamente estúpida.

–Acompáñame– le ofreció una mano, que ella aceptó después de titubear. Sintió un calor reconfortante en esos dedos oscuros. Sigyn miró hacia atrás un momento. Pero pronto apartó la vista. ¿Qué más da? No puede volver de ninguna de las maneras.

Cuando vio la yegua blanquecina, no pudo evitar sonreír. No le agradaban demasiado los animales, pero consideraba que los caballos eran una especie excepcional.

Las dos manos del Guardián se posaron en su cintura, y la alzó con una facilidad increíble, sentándola en el lomo del caballo.

–Thor te espera– sentenció antes de inclinarse levemente. Sigyn tan sólo pudo murmurar un sí.

Un par de cuervos pasaron de largo a ambos lados de su cabeza, ondeando el pelo mojado levemente. En cuanto la yegua vio ambas aves, empezó a trotar con elasticidad.

[...]

Se sintió sola en mitad del Universo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de que la yegua caminaba por un puente que resplandecía colores, en su estomago se asentó una sensación de inseguridad y miedo. No veía nada a su alrededor, tan sólo negrura y pequeñas estrellas a lo lejos. Si se caía el puente, caía al vacío. Así de sencillo. ¡Y quién sabe donde podía acabar!

Si se paraba a pensar que estaba sucediendo, la locura tomaría poder de su mente. Ella, una chica normal y corriente, cabalgando sobre un puente suspendido sobre la nada más infinita, siguiendo a dos cuervos, con la finalidad de casarse con un _dios_.

Lo mejor era mantener la cabeza fría y no pensar en nada más. Sabía bien que las murallas doradas contenían Asgard –no por nada se le llamaba el Reino Dorado–. Tan sólo… Lo mejor era concentrarse en el galope del caballo.

Y no pensar.

…No pensar.

[...]

Las puertas eran inmensas. Si supiera el tamaño de los gigantes, las puertas les doblarían la alzada. La yegua dejó de trotar y Sigyn salió de ese estado de trance auto-provocado. El silencio se le pegaba a la nuca. Era molesto y muy tenso. Las puertas no se abrían. ¿Era una muestra de rechazo? Se lamió los labios y decidió esperar. Por mucho que gritara, no la escucharían al otro lado. Era imposible. Por el tamaño de las puertas, deberían ser macizas.

Se aclaró la garganta, como si eso pudiera solucionar algo. Cuando abrió los labios para decir algo de lo que estaba muy segura, ambos cuervos se posaron en cada uno de sus hombros. Se pusieron a graznar, a ella le dio miedo que, en cualquier momento, pudieran picotear sus ojos brillantes. Los cerró y encogió los hombros. A tal movimiento, los cuervos alzaron el vuelo, llevándose con ellos el manto que cubría su cuerpo.

–¡No…!– alzó una mano hacia el cielo, como si pudiera atrapar a las aves negras de esa manera. Los cuervos se colaron dentro del reino por encima de la muralla. Las manos le temblaron por encima del vestido. Miró hacia atrás y después a su alrededor. La cosa iba de mal en peor. Justo ahora que llegaba, dos aves carroñeras le robaban su manto. ¡Y sin manto no podía entrar!

Se quedó quieta durante un buen rato. No quería sufrir la ira de los dioses. No eran _buenos_. Eran violentos y les gustaba luchar y ganar. Se puso una mano en la boca, intentando serenarse, aunque tenía una ganas horribles de echarse a llorar y correr hasta que encontrara a su familia.

Con un ruido que casi parecía un rayo, las puertas de Asgard se abrieron poco a poco. El ruido casi le abofeteó en la cara. Gritos de júbilo, cantos antiguos y instrumentos de cuerda la recibieron en aquel que sería su nuevo hogar.

La yegua no se asustó ni un poco, pero ella bien que lo hizo. Se quedó sin aliento por un segundo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar dos jóvenes muchachas guiaron al animal dentro de la ciudad.

Danzando en el aire cual insectos de verano, los pétalos de diversas flores le acariciaban y algunos caían al suelo. Pudo ver como la yegua dio sus primeros pasos sobre el manto. Thor la acogía desde el primer momento.

Pero rápidamente, Sigyn miró a su alrededor. El cielo se tornaba anaranjado dentro de las murallas, mientras que fuera se mantenía oscuro. No podía ver mucho de las calles, pues estaban pobladas de semidioses: los hijos de los dioses y las humanas que llegaban a Asgard.

Estructuras de oro formaban las fuentes más imposibles. El agua era clara, y seguramente fresca, de los ríos más puros. Los balcones de las viviendas repletos de flores que ella nunca había visto. No se podía comparar con su aldea. No había color. Los dioses eran seres privilegiados, ahora lo veía con sus propios ojos.

Tan distraída y encantada estaba, que apenas se dio cuenta de que la estaban llevando hacia el Palacio.

[...]

Era enorme. Y dorado. Y precioso. Y una maravilla a los ojos de los mortales. La ayudaron a bajar de nuevo, pero sus ojos no se apartaron de la estructura colosal de la fachada del hogar de los dioses. Las dos muchachas le dieron un beso en cada mejilla y Sigyn salió del trance. Con una sonrisa un tanto incómoda, les agradeció lo que quiera que hubieran hecho por ella.

–¿Cómo está mamá?– preguntó la joven muchachita rubia.

Sigyn ladeó la cabeza, sin entender a quien se refería: –¿Perdona…?

–Mi madre se llama Sif– la semidiosa le dedicó otra sonrisa afable e ilusionada.

–¡Oh!– vio su futuro bien claro en ella. Se sentiría orgullosa de tener una niña tan guapa. Con una carita redonda y unos ojos azules y claros. Como se notaba que tenían sangre de dioses. –Sí, sí. Está muy bien. Se acuerda mucho de ti y nos habló a todas de los mucho que te quiere y lo mucho que le apena no poder verte– ella asintió, diciendo la verdad. Muchas veces el nombre de Thrud se escapaba de los labios de Sif.

La chica sonrió mucho más y la abrazó. Sigyn se vio obligada a devolver el abrazo. Esperó que Thrud no intentara buscar en ella un reemplazo de su madre. Básicamente porque, en apariencia, Sigyn no era mucho mayor que ella, y, principalmente porque no sabía como ser madre aún. Por otra parte le sorprendió que Thrud no mostrara la ira y la envidia natural que un niño debería sentir al ver como su madre es reemplazada por otra mujer. Esperó que no fuera un triquiñuela. O es que a lo mejor, los semidioses entendían que sus madres, a diferencia de sus padres, no eran eternos.

–Muy buena suerte. Esperó que papá y tu os llevéis muy bien. Nos vemos pronto, Sigyn– el abrazó se rompió y se apartó de la majestuosa entrada del Palacio.

Ella cabeceó un sí y ella se frotó sus manos contra sus caderas. Cuantas puertas cerradas y cuantas veces tiene que esperar a que las abran. Esperar y esperar y obedecer al mínimo movimiento de los dioses.

Se dio la vuelta una vez más –sentía que sólo ella podía cuidar sus espaldas– y una horda inimaginable de semidioses estaban tras ella, todos sonrientes de la posibilidad de tener más hermanos. Sigyn se aclaró la garganta, incómoda por tanta atención y se giró de nuevo.

Las voces callaron y entonces entendió que el momento crítico. Dio una bocanada de aire e intentó serenarse.

De nuevo, las puertas se le abrieron, y lejos de ver a un hombre poderoso, blandiendo un martillo, vio a una mujer, delgada y rubia, un tanto mayor, con una sonrisa afable: Frigga, la Diosa del Matrimonio.

–Bienvenida, Sigyn– la voz de la mujer era mucho más suave que la de Heimdall. Más de tú a tú. Se notaba que Frigga, una vez, hace mucho tiempo, estuvo en la misma situación que ella. De alguna manera, sintió alivio. –Ven, te enseñaré el Palacio– le ofreció una mano y una nueva sonrisa.

Sigyn rápidamente la aceptó y Frigga envolvió su brazo alrededor del de ella, adentrándola en el Palacio.

[...]

Mientras caminaban, las armaduras de los antiguos gigantes servían de pillares para sostener los techos pintados con momentos gloriosos de los dioses.

–La boda se celebrará hoy mismo– le informó Frigga–. Thor aún no ha llegado. Está arreglando unos asuntos, pero llegará a tiempo para encontrarse contigo delante de Odín– le fascinó que hablara con tanto ligereza del Rey de los Dioses. Pero al fin y al cabo, era su marido.

–…Bien– susurró con cierto nerviosismo.

Frigga lo notó.

–No te pongas nerviosa. Thor es como si fuera mi hijo. Es bravo e impulsivo, pero no tiene mal corazón. Es afable y muy justo. Te ha escogido por algún motivo, y estoy segura de que no se arrepentirá. Ni tú tampoco.

Sigyn se obligó a sí misma a creer sus palabras.

–Además, eres una chica muy guapa, y estarás preciosa vestida de novia. Te van a encantar los vestidos de Asgard.

Se centró tanto en la voz de Frigga, que cuando la Reina se paró, ella tuvo frenar repentinamente.

–De momento, te cambiarás en esta habitación. Una vez este todo listo, te vendré a buscar con Tyr. Es tradición que el último dios en casarse lleve a la novia al altar.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, cubierta de cortinas dibujando un círculo, que mantendrían el misterio en el caso de que alguien entrara por error a la habitación. De detrás de las telas rojas, surgieron dos mujeres, con el pelo corto y blanco. Una de ella tenía la piel tan clara como la leche y la otra tan oscura como el carbón. No iban vestidas con oro y elegancia como lo hacía Frigga. ¿Eran sirvientas?

–Ellas te ayudarán a vestirte– sentenció antes de dejarla sola con ambas mujeres. Ninguna de ellas dijo palabra alguna.

[...]

El espejo era grande, y pudo verse de cuerpo entero, mientras el fuego ondeaba en la hoguera redonda, justo en el centro del círculo dibujado por las cortinas. Estaba sola, ya. Y no tenía otra cosa que hacer que mirarse y mirarse al espejo. Parecía otra. El vestido tenía un color más blanco, más puro del que ella traía puesto. Mucho más elegante y más arrapado al cuerpo. Placas de plata con grabados de flores cubrían sus hombros, y conectándolas entre ellas, finas cadenas del mismo material, con algunos zafiros y diamantes colgando sobre sus clavículas y omoplatos, a modo de collar. De las mismas hombreras colgaban dos piezas de tela, con un bordado también floral de un color blanco rato, que cubrían hasta la muñeca. Por lo que respectaba al cuerpo del vestido, carecía de tirantes y era muy sencillo y estrecho, hasta que llegaba a la cadera. Una vez allí, tomaba forma de campana, con una cola larga.

Le apretaba un poco el estómago, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de vestimentas. Dejó escapar otro suspiro mientras notaba que las manos le temblaban cuando se colocó la tirada doble de plata sobre al frente. Los dedos nerviosos acariciaron el peinado recatado que habían adornado con un par de flores blancas.

Pero una sombra tras una de las cortinas la obligo a erguirse. Era un hombre, de eso estaba segura, pero no esperaba que Tyr, el Dios de la Guerra, fuera tan delgado. Ella frunció el ceño y se acercó a la sombra reflejada tras la cortina. Supo que algo no estaba bien. Si el fuego, la luz, estaba tras ella, ¿por qué se veía la sombra de él en vez de la de ella?

–Una niña se ha perdido en un lugar de magia y misterio– dijo una voz tras la cortina. A ella le recorrió un escalofrío al ver como la sombra, en vez de acercarse cada vez más, seguía la disposición de las cortinas, caminando el círculo tras ellas alrededor de Sigyn– Una de muchas. Tendremos que esperar a ver cuanto duras. ¿Crees que estás lista?– preguntó la sombra esbelta.

Sigyn siguió la silueta muy de cerca. No podía escuchar nada tras la tela rojiza. Ni los pasos ni la respiración. ¿Era un espejismo?

–No sé que quieres decir…– murmuró ella.

–¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¿No sabes de que hablo?

–No…– mintió ella. Sabía muy bien lo mal que podía acabar. Pero en esos momentos no quería verlo. La sombra se rió, despectiva.

La curiosidad y la frustración pudo con ella. Con un repentino y violento movimiento, apartó la cortina.

–¿Quién eres?– preguntó, molesta, pero para su sorpresa, no había nadie detrás de dicha cortina. Tal era su asombro, que no pudo notar como el dios delgado con ojos maliciosos caminaba hacia su espalda, tras ella. Una vez estuvo lo suficiente cerca, se inclinó y olió la flor que reposaba detrás su oreja izquierda. Sonrió tranquilo a par que travieso.

–Loki, el Dios del Fuego– respondió con ligereza.

Desapareció justo antes de que ella se girara, con una mano en el pecho, intentando calmar a su corazón, que parecía un caballo desbocado. Empezaba a entender porqué era el embaucador del reino.

Pero poco tiempo tuvo para pensar, puesto que en esos momentos, las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar la voz de Frigga. Le anunció que ya era la hora.

* * *

**Continuará en el siguiente capítulo.**

Me encantaría que dejarais vuestros comentarios para ver que pensáis sobre la historia.

¡De todas maneras, muchas gracias por entrar y leerme!


	3. La Boda

**Un par de aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

Ninguno de los dioses es hijo de Odín, básicamente porque serían semidioses. Los titanes y los gigantes –padres de los dioses–, entre ellos, eran hermanos, así pues, los dioses son familia, pero serían más bien primos y primos segundos de diversas generaciones.

La raza de los titanes se ha extinguido, al igual que lo hicieron los gigantes.

Loki no es hermano de Thor. No tienen ningún lazo de sangre más allá del que puede tener con otro dios. Su relación será explicada más adelante.

La raza de los dioses, los Aesir, fue concebida a través de la unión de un/a titán y de un/a gigante.

Así pues.

Siento no haber podido subir el capítulo antes, pero estas semanas han sido un estrés continuo por culpa de exámenes y otras cosas. Iba a subirlo ayer, pero, de la nada, aparecieron mil cosas por hacer para el día siguiente.

Muchas gracias a **Stefania Bloom, LaFidelMon, Himmelstrasse **y **Hachi06** por dejar sus comentarios sobre el capítulo anterior.

¡Muchas gracias, también, ha aquellos/as que han marcado la historia como favorita o follow!

Espero que este os guste tanto como el anterior, aunque es más cortito a partir de aquí… ya todo va cobrando un poco de sentido.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** La Boda

Tyr era alto. Y muy fuerte. Todo lo que una mujer ingenua esperaría de un dios. ¿Pero que se puede esperar del Dios de la Guerra? Un hombre que podría romperle un brazo con una mano y la mitad de su fuerza. Cumplió todas las expectativas.

Él se mostró amable a la vez que distante. No decía nunca dos palabras si podía decirlo sola en una. Su tono de voz era condescendiente, como si le costara hablar con ella. Como si no se encontrara cómodo con esa situación.

Mientras la conducía al salón del trono de Odín, le comentó que él mismo se había casado con una de ellas –así la llamó, como si fueran una raza aparte. Sigyn no parecía ser consciente que, de verdad, eran totalmente diferentes–. Zisa.

Sigyn se acordaba bien de Zisa. La muchacha –con los ojos grandes y más bien poca cosa– era amiga de su hermana Var, pero se casó un par de años atrás, dejando Midgard atrás. Ella supuso que ya habrían tenido el primer hijo. En su momento, ella se compadeció de Zisa, y ahora, su futuro no era mucho mejor –o mucho peor– que el de la otra muchacha.

[...]

Otra vez. Puertas cerradas delante de ella, otra vez. Esta vez, habían grabado en oro puro las gestas más laureadas de todo el panteón. Muy diferente era el arte de los dioses del de los mortales. Sigyn se acordó de las estatuas del templo de las Nornas, que no eran más que muñecos deformados de piedra, cubiertos de musgo y suciedad. En cambio, los grabados de la puerta no se dejaban ni un solo detalle.

Pudo escuchar una voz tranquila pero firme. La voz de un rey. La voz de Odín. No dejaba de sorprenderse, pero algo dentro de ella parecía que no asimilaba la situación aún. A su lado, el Dios de la Guerra, y frente a ella, un futuro al lado del Dios del Trueno.

Su nombre de los labios del Rey de los Dioses.

_Sigyn._

Su propio nombre retumbó dentro de las paredes de su cráneo.

Las puertas se le abrieron de nuevo, y, al fondo, sobre un altar majestuoso, Odín se erguía con una pose majestuosa y con un su lanza, Gungnir en su mano derecha, y la izquierda sobre el hombro de un hombre que le deba la espalda: Thor.

El Dios de la Sabiduría le hizo una señal a Tyr. Este cogió a Sigyn de sus brazos y la hizo mirarle, aunque Sigyn siguió ladeando la cabeza. Aún recordaba a su padre rezándole. Y allí le tenía ella, a escasos metros.

Su vista se nubló y entendió que Tyr había cubierto su rostro con un velo de seda blanca. No veía absolutamente nada. Y nadie podía ver su cara. Tan sólo Odín había tenido el privilegio, por el momento, y la había considerado digna de ser esposa de uno de ellos.

Su brazo se vio envuelto alrededor del suyo y la obligó a caminar. Con mucho cuidado, procuró no dar ningún traspiés ni pisarse el vestido, cuya cola hacía un suave sonido al arrastrarse sobre la alfombra carmesí.

Nadie habló. Todos los dioses estaban presentes, pero ella no había podido verlos cuando se abrieron las puertas, pero se no se imaginaba una boda sin público. La incertidumbre se no saber cuantos ojos la miraban la hizo ponerse un poco más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Se sintió desprotegida, ciega y vulnerable. No sabía donde estaba, no la dejaban ver y la empujaban a un futuro que ella no quería. Tenía miedo. Las palabras del Dios del Fuego se apoderaron de sus pensamientos.

_¿Crees que estás lista?_

No. No lo estaba. Quería parar y dar media vuelta. Correr hacía la entrada del Bifrost y saltar. Llegar a casa y esconderse bajo la cama, como un a cría.

El camino hasta el altar se le hizo eterno. Su cerebro le jugaba en contra y las piernas le empezaron a flaquear. Incluso Tyr tuvo que tirar un poco más de ella. Ante ese momento de duda y miedo, los dioses que presenciaban la boda cuchichearon entre ellos. De esa manera Sigyn supo que estaba siendo juzgada como una mujer débil y asustadiza.

Se obligó a tomar un poco de aire y forzó a sus piernas a mantenerse firmes y caminar con más aplomo.

Unos pocos pasos más y Tyr la hizo parase. Su mano cogió la suya, alzándola levemente hacia delante. Otra mano grande y fuerte remplazó la Tyr y sintió un beso suave en sus nudillos. La barba del dios raspó ligeramente su piel.

A diferencia de lo que ella pensaba, no sintió electricidad ante el primer contacto con aquel sería su marido, sino un cierto calor algo reconfortante.

Thor la ayudó a subir al altar. Se sintió como si fuera a ser sacrificada ante los dioses, en un rito barbárico para su entrenamiento. Pero lejos de eso, él la sentó en un banco. Cuando el cojín se hundió más, pudo deducir que él se sentó junto a ella, manteniendo algo de distancia.

–Damos hoy la bienvenida a Sigyn, hija de Iwaldi– de nuevo a voz de Odín–. Hoy la acogemos en el seno de nuestra familia. Le damos un hogar y la hacemos partícipe de nuestras gestas. De hoy en adelante, Sigyn, hija de Odín, será bendecida con la misión de traer al mundo el hijo de un dios.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de su futuro como si fuera un regalo. No coincidía con él, pero estaba demasiado asustada para contradecirle, para parar todo lo que estaba pasando. Sigyn apenas escuchó lo que decía. Se paró a pensar en como hubiera sido su vida si se hubiera quedado en Midgard. ¿Teórico le habría pedido su mano en matrimonio? ¿Habría muerto al dar a luz? ¿Su hijos habrían enfermado durante los primeros meses de vida? Se preguntó cosas mundanas, temores reales que en Asgard no existían.

Los votos la sacaron de su trance.

–¿Prometes, Thor, Dios del Trueno, cuidar de Sigyn, hija de Iwaldi?– preguntó Odín, con una voz solemne.

–Lo prometo– la voz de Thor era grave, y hablaba con un tono alto, como si aún estuviera en el fulgor de la batalla.

–… ¿Prometes, Sigyn, hija de Iwaldi, amar y respetar, venerar y honrar, servir y tender los hijos de Thor, Dios del Trueno, hasta que tus días en Asgard lleguen a su fin?

Y todo el mundo calló, entonces, ella dudó. ¿Por qué tenía que prometer mucho más que él? No quería someterse a él de tal manera.

–Lo… Lo prometo– las palabras salieron de su boca sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. El subconsciente le estaba salvando la vida.

–Así pues, yo, Odín, rey de Asgard, te nombro a ti, Sigyn, hija de Iwaldi– una mano tomó la suya y la sostuvo en el aire–, mujer de Thor, el Dios del Trueno.

La mano de Thor reposó sobre la suya mientras que Odín las unió con una gasa que simbolizaba su unión.

–Puedes besar a la novia.

Sigyn tembló de pies a cabeza mientras se giró, un poco, hacia el que ya era su marido. Unos dedos aparecieron por debajo del velo antes de que lo retirara, lentamente.

En una primera impresión, Thor le pareció muy apuesto y varonil. Con las mandíbulas fuertes, con barba y el pelo largo. Muy lejos estaba de la patética replica que había visto en su pueblo. Era como uno de los guerreros que tantas veces ella había visto en las posadas, con sus mujeres en sus regazos y bebidas en sus manos.

La mano libre del dios se posó en una de sus mejillas y ella sintió los callos que se había creado al empuñar tantas veces el Mjolnir. Ella suspiró ligeramente cuando vio un destello de diversión y arrogancia en sus ojos.

En el momento que él se inclinó hacia delante, hacia ella, Sigyn cerró los ojos casi por inercia.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron unos labios carnosos contra los suyos, en un amago de beso. Parecía que le daba un pequeño momento para que a ella le diera tiempo a reaccionar. Los dedos de él trazaron desde su mejilla hasta su nuca, y una vez allí, presionó mucho más sus labios contra los suyos, mientras el beso se volvía más violento y pasional.

Quizás fue la confusión del momento, pero ella sintió que los labios de Thor se volvían más finos y calientes, casi como si su boca estuviera en llamas. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron por el fuego que parecía haberse iniciado dentro de su pecho. No era, para nada, desagradable.

Escuchó unos murmullos y unos suspiros de asombro. ¿Era el beso demasiado para aquella situación? Muy posiblemente. Pero en ese momento no quería separarse de él, pero su decoro la hizo reaccionar.

Ella intentó inclinarse hacia atrás, para romper el beso, pero él no la dejaba. Y entonces…

–¡Esta boda es una farsa!– escuchó de los mismos labios de Thor. El beso se rompió de golpe, con un sonido obsceno. Sigyn abrió los ojos y frente a ella no se encontró al tronador. Oh, no. Frente a ella, el mentiroso, el aranero Dios del Fuego le sonreía con burla. La nariz picuda y el pelo rojizo habían substituido poco a poco, durante el beso, a las características de Thor.

Sigyn sintió un sudor frío bajándole por la columna y se giró, para ver al verdadero Thor en la puerta del salón del trono, con su martillo y la cara roja de rabia.

Loki se echó a reír, sin soltar la mano de Sigyn en ningún momento, aún unida por la gasa que la misma Frigga había tejido para la boda.

Una broma perfectamente ejecutada.

* * *

******Continuará en el siguiente capítulo.**

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido la bromita de Loki? ¡Menudo pillo!

Como ya habéis visto, este Loki es pelirrojo, básicamente porque al ser el dios del fuego, creo que se ajusta mejor, quiero mezclar tanto mitología como el mundo de marvel –básicamente pasó lo mismo en la boda de Sigyn, pero cambiando a Teórico por Thor–.

Para que hagáis una idea del Loki pelirrojo:

** tumblr_medg8eyzvf1**

**qmsoako1_500. gif**

Y:

**images4. fanpop**

** image/ photos/**

**23100000/ Loki-norse-mythology-**

**23174322-329-469. jpg**

En cuanto a Zisa, no es un personaje original, es una diosa del panteón que solía ser relacionada con Tyr.

Si tenéis alguna duda, comentario o cualquier cosa, dejádmelo saber, ¡me encanta leer vuestros comentarios**!**


End file.
